


Do you even listen to me?

by ImmortalAcorn



Series: Memories of Draco Malfoy [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Dialogue, Flashbacks, M/M, Memories, POV Draco Malfoy, POV First Person, Sexual tension?, Tension, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 23:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalAcorn/pseuds/ImmortalAcorn
Summary: ‘You’re so fucking insufferable!’ He looked like he was going to curse me. Or kill me.I laughed in his face. ‘Says the most insufferable prat in the world.’‘I wanna punch you in the face,’ he said. I felt his spit land on my lip. I licked my lips.He looked down. Then back up in my eyes.‘I want to kill you,’ I sneered back.





	Do you even listen to me?

Although he didn‘t approach me publicly, he had the audacity to come to my house.

 

***

 

I had one of those days when I wasn’t doing anything. Just lying in bed, reading. It was almost evening and I only ate breakfast.

 

I felt the wards moving and breaking. I thought they came to get me and take me back to Azkaban. I didn’t care.

 

When I opened the door, he was there, wand in hand.

 

My jaw set immediately.

 

‘Hello Malfoy.’

 

‘Potter,’ I sneered. ‘What are you doing here?’

 

‘I wanted to talk.’

 

‘You could’ve sent an owl, not break my wards.’ Not that I would answer.

 

‘I didn’t break anything. Or didn’t mean to anyway.’ He put his wand away.

 

‘Yeah, right. Like I believe you.’ I glared at him. ‘I want you gone.’

 

He was shuffling his feet. ‘Can I come in?’ he asked.

 

He was thick as ever. ‘Did you not here me just now? Get out of my property.’

 

‘Look, I really just want to talk.’ His arms were spread wide. 

 

Could I kill him right now without repercussion? Doubtful.

 

‘Well talk then.’ I folded my arms across my chest.

 

‘It’s kinda cold here. Can’t I seriously come inside?’

 

I started to get cold too. I was barefoot and with a robe over my pyjamas. It was snowing.

 

‘No.’ I rather suffer than to let him in.

 

‘Fine,’ his jaw tensed. ‘All I wanted to say is I’m sorry.’

 

‘What for?’ For existing? For coming? For insulting me? For being The Git Who lived?

 

‘For the things I said at that dinner. I didn’t know that you donated.’

 

Yes. Because money make me automatically a good person. ‘Sure.’

 

‘I shouldn’t have said those stuff. I was just weirded out I saw you there, that’s all.’

 

Yes. And that just gave you the right to attack me. ‘Sure.’

‘Hermione gave me shit about it. Said I shouldn’t have done it. That I should apologise. So… ‘

 

Like I give a shit. ‘Sure.’ 

 

He snapped. ‘Do you even listen to me?’

 

It was very satisfying seeing him annoyed. I wasn’t even trying so hard. He had a patience  of a spoiled brat. ‘Sure.’

 

‘Jesus!’ he threw his hands up in annoyance. ‘Are you gonna say anything else beside ‘sure’?’

 

‘Sure,’ he glared at me with flared nostrils. ‘You said your apologies, however pathetic. Doesn’t mean I have to accept them.’

 

‘It’s a decent thing to do.’ He growled.

 

‘It’s also a decent thing not to attack someone without reason.’ 

 

‘I just apologised!’ he yelled. His words echoed.

 

‘I didn’t ask you to.’ It was getting tiresome. I put my hand on the door to close them. He pushed into it. I gritted my teeth. I am not going to kill him. I am not going to kill him.

 

I want to kill him.

 

‘We’re not in school any more, Malfoy. We could at least be decent with each other.’ He said in a low voice.

 

Decent? I was nothing but decent. I never even looked at him. If that is not decent between us, then I don’t know what is.

 

‘Yet you’re the one behaving like child.’ I said and started pushing against the door again. I should’ve eaten something. He was suddenly inside, his hand fisted in my robe.

 

‘You’re so fucking insufferable!’ He looked like he was going to curse me. Or kill me. At least I wouldn’t have to look at him any more. 

 

I did the only reasonable thing. I laughed in his face. ‘Says the most insufferable prat in the world.’

 

I saw his jaw set even tighter. ‘ I wanna punch you in the face,’ he said. I felt his spit land on my lip. I licked my lips. Gross.

 

He looked down. Then back up in my eyes. ‘I want to kill you,’ I sneered back.

 

We were glaring at each other. We were uncomfortably close. I got enough.

 

‘Get out,’ I pushed into his chest. He took a step back and shook his head.

 

‘Sorry, I...’ I didn’t let him finish. Suddenly clear of mind I sent him flying out of the door right on the wet ground. I grinned and shut the door. 

 

I was livid. Shame I couldn’t really punch him or anything. No doubt he would run and call for my imprisonment.

 

I hated him. I hated that I hated him.

 

I didn’t want to feel anything towards him. I wanted to never see him again. To never think about him again. 

 

I wanted to leave this country. These people. I hated I couldn’t.

 

***

 

I didn’t know  at the time, but much worse  things than hatred would come. 

 

I wish I knew. 

 

I wish it never happened.


End file.
